Blutsverwandtschaft
}} Blutsverwandtschaft ist eine Nebenquest aus Fallout 3. Es ist auch ein Xbox 360 und PC Erfolg, und eine PlayStation 3 Trophäe. Schneller Lösungsweg Detaillierter Lösungsweg Questbeginn Die Quest kann begonnen werden, indem man mit Lucy West ein Gespräch in oder um Moriarty's Saloon in Megaton beginnt, indem man sich mit Evan King in Arefu unterhält oder durch lesen von "Bezüglich des Vorfall in Arefu" am Terminal der Familie bei den Terminals der Metrostation Meresti. Lucys Nachricht überbringen Lucy West fragt danach, ob du, Einsamer Wanderer, einen Brief an ihre Familie in Arefu überbringst. If the quest is accepted, Lucy will give the player character an envelope, and mark the location of Arefu on the Lone Wanderer's Pip-Boy 3000. Evan King bescheid geben Sobald man sich Arefu nähert, wirft Evan King eine Splittergranate. Evan entschuldigt sich dann und erklärt, dass die Stadt wiederholt den Angriffen der Familie ausgesetzt ist. Er bittet den Einsamen Wanderer in den Häusern der Ewers, Schenzys und Wests nach dem Rechten zu sehen, um sicher zu gehen, dass es den Bewohnern gut geht (dies startet die Quest, falls man diese nicht schon von Lucy bekommen hat). When checking in on the residents, the Lone Wanderer discovers that the Ewer and Schenzy families are safe, but further investigation finds the dead bodies of Lucy and Ian's parents; further examination shows they have bite marks on their necks (requires 30+ in Medicine skill) with no significant blood loss (50+ Medicine skill) that the teeth marks are from human teeth (70+ Medicine skill) and that there is train yard residue on the bodies (90+ Medicine skill). When the player's character reports back to Evan King, he'll ask about Lucy's brother, Ian West. Upon discovery that he's missing, Evan will mention having seen Ian with Vance, the leader of the Family. He'll also add three markers to your map if prompted: Hamilton's Hideaway, Moonbeam Outdoor Cinema and the Northwest Seneca station - none of which are correct, though Murphy in the Seneca Station will tell the player's character to follow the sewers if the player's character asks about the Family. If the player's character noticed the train yard residue, it will be possible to ask Evan if there are any train yards in the area. This will allow Evan to add a marker for the correct location, Meresti trainyard. If you have the Scoundrel perk, before you find Ian, you can return to Lucy and demand caps before you'll go look for her brother. She gives 100 caps, with no Karma penalty. Die Familie finden The Family resides in the Metrostation Meresti which can be reached easiest via the tunnels under the Meresti trainyard, or much more inconveniently, through the tunnels found under the radioactive barrels in the back of Murphy's place in Northwest Seneca station. Beware of various traps, including bear traps, frag mines, a rigged baby carriage, and an assortment of tripwire traps that set off rigged shotguns, grenade bouquets and even a pitching machine. If you enter by Northwest Seneca Station, you will find Murphy's chem lab operation. To the right, in the back of his office you'll find a hatch leading to the Meresti service tunnel. The player will encounter two mirelurks there. After going through the cave you will enter the old train trail, then make a left at the first train wreck with the dead mirelurks. The debris here conceals many traps: frag mines either side, two bear traps in middle. Heading left comes to two miniature tripwires between the carriages and walls. The first has a rigged shotgun straight ahead, the second a heavy weight that falls from the ceiling. The front gate to the Family's hideout is guarded by Robert, who will allow the player into the Family's home for 100 caps, or for free if the Lone Wanderer has Lucy's letter for Ian. The player can also gain peaceful entrance by passing a speech check with Robert, or by using a speech option from the Cannibal perk, which also opens up many more speech options making the whole quest much easier. Alternatively, the player can kill Robert and hack the terminal adjacent to his post to unlock the station door, although this and the option of sneaking past Robert will turn the family hostile. Ian West finden The next task is to locate Ian West to determine if he is still alive. Several members of The Family will reveal Ian's location and the password to unlock the room where he is meditating. These are the possible scenarios: * The leader of The Family is Vance - a mysterious and charismatic man who is trying to help the members of his "Family" overcome their hunger for human flesh by drinking human blood akin to the mystical vampires in the stories from before the Great War. If the player fails a Speech check, Vance will advise the player to learn the rules of the Family by asking other members and reading from the terminal in the main lobby. If the player passes the Speech check, uses the Cannibal perk, or reads the rules and explains he understands the Family, Vance will give the pass code that allows entry into Ian's meditation room. * Alan notices that Justin has been trying to befriend Ian and suggests the player talk to Justin about him. * Justin believes that Ian belongs with the Family having witnessed the murder of his parents and done nothing. If the player suggests that Ian needs an 'outside voice' to help and passes a Speech check, Justin will reveal the pass code that allows entry into Ian's meditation room. The Impartial Mediation perk gives a similar dialogue option with an identical result (even if you do not have neutral Karma when you ask the question). * Karl will become annoyed if asked about Ian. Karl can be seduced by the player by using the Black Widow perk (if the player is female) or convinced with high Strength (both sexes). In either scenario, Karl gives up the pass code to Ian's meditation room. * Brianna also feels that being with the Family is the best for Ian but that he could use an outside friend. If the player has the Lady Killer perk (as a male), he will have the option to seduce Brianna into handing over the password to the room where Ian is. The Scoundrel perk or a high Charisma will work as well. * Holly, Vance's wife, can be persuaded to reveal the pass code with the Scoundrel perk or a high Charisma. * Vance can simply be killed and the pass code looted from his remains. This will cause the rest of the Family to become hostile towards the player, attacking on sight. Each family member killed will result in negative Karma at this point. Ian will be angry that Vance has been killed but will give the player the same ultimate options regardless, as long as you do not respond flippantly to his death. (responding with "Well, he's worm food now." results in Ian turning hostile towards you and failing the quest) * You may also goad Vance with certain conversation options, finally calling him a "psycho", and he will order the Family to attack - this will allow you to follow the above option but result in no negative Karma from killing them. (Note: This path must be taken before Ian comes to any decision. See Bugs.) Talking to Ian will confirm he was not kidnapped but voluntarily joined the Family after killing his parents. After a childhood encounter with a threatening wastelander, Ian has craved human flesh and blood, even that of his own mother and father. The player is then faced with the choice of convincing Ian to leave - which requires either the letter from his sister Lucy or passing a Speech check if Vance is still alive - or leaving him with the Family. Settling accounts Ian's decision must be relayed to Evan King back in Arefu. Depending on which choice Ian made the appropriate parties will react with enthusiasm or disappointment. Reporting the news of Ian's decision to King will result in a sizable amount of good Karma regardless of Ian's ultimate choice. After Ian's decision, the Family and the residents of Arefu are considered to be the same faction even before the deal is made with Vance. Vance may also be convinced to either not attack or to defend Arefu if he and the family are not already dead. If the player simply asks Vance to stop attacking Arefu, he will agree. Through a successful Speech, Medicine, or Intelligence check, the player can also convince Vance to enter into a deal to use blood packs instead of attacking the residents of Arefu. Regardless of the conversation choice, Vance will award the player with the Shishkebab schematics, after the initial conversation about the deal is over. If the player brokered a deal between the family and Arefu, they can return to Vance after the deal is relayed to King and ask to be shown the ways of the vampire. The player will then be taught to drink blood and awarded the Hematophage perk which modifies blood packs to heal 20 HP instead of 1 HP. If the player suggested the Family guard the town in exchange for blood, Alan will be dispatched to Arefu, fulfilling their end of the deal. At that point, you can enter Alan's Residence in Arefu (located at the entrance to town, near the Brahmin pen) to find a copy of Pugilism Illustrated on a table in the corner. After successfully dealing with the problem of Arefu, each of its inhabitants will show their gratitude in the following ways: * Evan King will (only once) give beer, Wein, Scotch, vodka, or whiskey to the player. * Ken Ewers will repair stuff (up to 47%) for a price. * Brailee Ewers will give her "old-fashioned chocolate chip cookies" (which is actually a tin can) to the player. * Karen Schenzy will mark several locations on the player's Pip-Boy 3000. Queststufen Infos * If the Lone Wanderer goes straight to Arefu and does not talk to Lucy West, he/she may not be able to convince Ian to leave the Family later in the quest. * If one decides to strike a deal with Vance and tells him to defend Arefu in return for blood packs, the Lone Wanderer can 'donate' their blood packs for 15 caps each. * If the player convinces Ian to remain with the Family, there may be only three options when telling Evan King about his fate - that Ian wasn't found, that he's dead, or that he's gone to live with Lucy. All three options are listed as lies in the dialogue box, but any of them work to complete the quest and reward exp and positive Karma. * If you choose to complete the quest by giving Ian Lucy's letter, she will react very nonchalantly about what happened. She even says "I almost forgot about it", even though if you earlier told her about her parents death and missing brother, she worriedly said "I've got to know if he's still alive!" If you leave Ian with the Family (the letter will still be in your Pip-Boy) you can not give the letter back to her, although if you speak to her before completing the quest by speaking with Evan King, you can give Lucy some information as to Ian's fate. * If you leave Ian with the Family and finish the quest, you can still give Lucy's letter to Ian. He will like the letter, but he will not leave the Family. Lucy will thank you. * Killing any resident of Arefu will automatically fail the quest. * Ian cannot actually go live with Lucy in Megaton. * If you take Lucy's note directly to the Family's hideout without going to Arefu first, Robert will still let you in if you tell him you have a note for Ian from his sister, despite the fact that you do not know Ian's whereabouts at this point in the plot. Unfortunately, it seems you still must go to Arefu in order to complete the quest, as members of the Family do not talk to you about Ian (with the exception of Robert). If you kill Vance and use his password to open the door to Ian's meditation room, Ian West is not even there. Talking with Vance can still get you access to the Family's terminal and find out the true nature of the Family. Also, your objective will be updated to "Find out what happened in Arefu." Once in Arefu, you will have an extra dialogue option with Evan King, but the quest proceeds as normal from this point. * You can kill all members of the Family, and then give the letter to Ian. He will still decide to leave, but when you return to Arefu, the citizens will become hostile and the quest will be failed. * If the player kills any member of The Family after Ian makes his decision, the inhabitants of Arefu will turn hostile even though no one from the town was directly attacked or killed. This is due to the fact that Arefu and the Family become one faction after Ian makes his decision, rather than after the deal is struck between Evan and Vance. If the player attacks The Family instead of talking to them initially, this can be a problem if Robert is not killed before speaking with Ian. When the player leaves, Robert will be hostile but if the player kills him, the quest will be failed. If the player kills all residents of Arefu, the quest will also fail. You can work around this problem by simply sneaking past Robert without killing him. *The Family's metro station is heavily defended, watch out for mines and tripwires rigged up to explosives * If you return to Lucy after discovering the bodies of her parents but before visiting the Family, you will be able to tell her about the deaths of her parents, and she will ask you to find out what happened to Ian. If you choose not to tell her before speaking to Ian, you will never get to tell her, and when you return to her later you will only be able to tell her that you have delivered the letter to Ian. If you do tell her that her parents are dead, you will be rewarded later with an additional string of dialogue, following the string in which she says she almost forgot about the letter, in which she thanks you properly. * If you complete the quest in favor of Ian returning to Arefu using the speech check and Vance defending Arefu while using blood packs, you can (finally) deliver the message to Ian at his parents home after completing the quest by speaking with King. Hinter den Kulissen "Vespertilio", the password to Ian's cell, is a genus of bats. Bugs * When you first approach Arefu, Evan King may run past you to attack an enemy if you led them there. If this happens, the explosion will still occur and you will be frozen in place as the game waits for the encounter to occur. You can either load a previous save from when not on the bridge and kill the enemy following you, or wait for Evan King to come back, which can take a while. Eventually, he will walk past you and return to his usual position, in which the dialogue sequence will then initiate. The game may freeze. * If the Family is inexplicably hostile, Vance may never appear in the game, making the quest impossible due to the lack of password for the terminal. * If you already killed Robert or another member of The Family, but you haven't yet received the message that you are hostile to this faction, you can restart this by repeatedly pressing the "wait-button". Doing this, you can still talk to Evan and finish the quest successfully. Waiting for 24 hours seems to work the best. * While The Family's terminals are not red when highlighted (it will be your regular HUD color, as if open-use), being seen hacking into them by any member of the Family will result in the Family turning hostile as soon as you exit. * While checking on the residents of Arefu, after you check on one, the door is locked. * Sometimes, after getting Ian West to return to Arefu, the residents of Arefu will turn hostile for no reason and the quest will fail. * Rarely, when you start the quest normally from Lucy in Megaton then talk to Vance, giving the letter to Ian when talking to him will not remove it from your inventory. * After checking in on the Ewers, you will sometimes find Evan King in combat with a mirelurk outside. The mirelurk will easily kill Evan, thus making the quest impossible to complete. This can be fixed by reloading the previous auto-save. * In the entrance area to the Family's hideout, just behind the guard, there is a radio that is marked in red when you hover over it, which is tuned to Enclave Radio. If you turn off the radio without being Hidden, the guard will immediately turn hostile. * Sometimes, Lucy will die inexplicably. This means you cannot get a reward from her for completing the quest. en:Blood Ties es:Lazos de sangre fi:Blood Ties pl:Więzy Krwi ru:Узы крови Kategorie:Fallout 3 Nebenquests